In Their Eyes a DexterxNora fanfic
by TohruHonda44
Summary: Dexter, Nora, and Mandark go on a school fieldtrip! This gives Dexter the chance to express his love to Nora...but will she return his feelings? AU, DexterxNora, maybe a bit of DexDark...Rated T for fluff and language later on.
1. Chapter 1

In Their Eyes….A DexterxNora Fanfic for B. Mok by TohruHonda44

Go easy…it's my first…;;

Rating: T…I hope I don't have to change the rating…It shouldn't have anything too bad in it…maybe some language and fluff

Btw, I think you could consider this an AU since they're both in High School and considerably older…but just so you know they have the same teacher as before. Oh and sorry if they're OOC. I haven't seen Dexter's Lab in a while, and I want it to fit together well so sorry in advance if they are.

Alright here it goes…don't hurt me…!

Chapter 1.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

A shrill bell resounded throughout the halls, with the noise of the late students running to their classes, the sound of their feet pitter pattering across the shiny laminate floor.

Dexter on the other hand was not one of those students. He was quietly sitting in his seat while reading the new novel by Stephen King.

He took great pleasure in this time as he could usually get through several chapters without being interrupted. He then casually slipped in his bookmark and shut the book, and placed it delicately in the corner of his desk. Glancing next to him Dexter noticed that Mandark had the same book and had placed it in the opposite corner.

'Hmm…' he smirked to himself…They always did that. It had become their new favorite way to compete…who could finish the novel first. But lately, they had become quite distant.

Ever since last year when Mandark confessed to him, he felt as though a considerable amount of space had grown between them. This isn't what he wanted. Though they weren't lovers, Dexter still thought of Mandark as a good friend…an ally that shouldn't be lost as well as a pretty good rival. He smiled to himself remembering all the times they had fought over things such as the prize at the Annual Science Fair…which reminded him….

"Dexter!" His thoughts we're jerked away as Mr. Lizunski barked his name. "Get your head out of the clouds boy…and stop thinking about girls. I have a very important announcement which you may be interested to hear!"

The other students giggled and snickered. Mandark smirked at him. Dexter nervously pushed at his glasses, a nervous habit. He was embarrassed and didn't want to appear as anything less than a perfect student. It was the way he was able to have and maintain power over others, making them think they were less compared to him. Besides, he was never thinking about girls…well except for one…

"Mr. Lizunski?"

"Yes Nora?"

Dexter's ears perked up. 'Nora…'

"Would this announcement have anything to do with the class trip you mentioned early on in the year?"

Dexter smiled to himself… she always seemed to come to his rescue in situations like this…he loved her for it. In fact…he loved her for everything, her hair, her glasses, her intellect… Though these feelings were strong, there was something holding him back…

Mr. Lizunski beamed at her. "Very good Nora! It is! And im very excited to announce that this years destination is…."

Everyone held their breath…it could be anywhere…maybe London, India, or even New York…

" JAPAN!"

Several students cheered. Dexter stood still for a moment…Japan…maybe…maybe this would be the perfect time to….

But again his thoughts were interrupted. Nora ran to his desk and smiled…"Dexter, are you planning on going? It could be pretty fun…I mean I've seen anime and stuff and I hear their robotics are supurb."

Dexter smiled back. "I think so…if I can convince my parents…but I'm sure they won't mind. As long as I tell them I WON'T be doing any science then I think they'll let me." Lately his parents had been trying to get him to calm down with the science and spending so much time in the lab…especially DeeDee had begun to take an actual interest in science herself…she had even built her own "lab" in the backyard.

'And…' he thought to himself, 'I could tell Nora how I feel…I mean these kinds of feelings should be expressed right..?' Dexter furrowed his brow. He could understand and solve all kinds of equations and problems. But love and these feelings always confused him.

"Good…" Nora said. "It'd be pretty boring with just me and Mandark…I don't know what happened between you two but he just hasn't been any fun anymore." She seemed troubled at this, which in turn troubled Dexter.

"I wish…" She began but she was interrupted by another shrill bell, which was the signal for them to go.

Nora went back to her desk and grabbed her books. "I'll see you around Dexter." She called while Dexter packed up.

But he could tell that something was different. Ever since she had mentioned Mandark her tone of voice had changed. She usually waited for him too, but this time she went on without him.

Dexter reached out his hand to her, but it was too late. He wondered then if perhaps this meant she had feelings for Mandark…he wasn't sure.

'Nora…' he thought stepping out of the door way and proceeding to his next class. 'Don't forget me…'

**Well that's it for Chapter 1…tell me what you think please!**

**R&R ****sil****vous**** plait **

**Alright here it is…It's ****gonna**** get better…sorry if it seems boring right now…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here it is…It's ****going to**** get better…sorry if it seems boring right now…XD**

Chapter 2.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Dexter slowly walked up the stairs to his room proceeding to his lab. He had to be very careful about entering the lab what with Deedee and his parents after him. But he installed a new security system that responded to his voice only. He even got to set his own password. "Nora." He stated into the hidden mic located in his lamp shade.

"PASSWORD CORRECT. WELCOME DEXTER!"

He smiled. He'd never forget that password…ever…

As he was being lowered by the elevator into the lab he began to ponder. 'What would we do in Japan? Would we eat sushi? Watch anime? Maybe even go to a Kabuki theater?'

Then it dawned on him. 'Anything. Anything to be close to her…' After thinking this he smacked himself in the head. Why was he thinking such thoughts….he was a scientist, not some lovesick teenager. Why couldn't he be happy with her as a friend and possible lab partner in the future…he didn't need to take more then was needed.

He proceeded to his favorite work table and busied himself tightening a bolt on a piece of metal with a screwdriver. He chuckled knowing that he had started this tedious task since he was just a little boy.

Looking up, he glanced at his bulletin board. It was littered with flyers for Science fairs, microscope sales, and reminders to himself. Yet in the bottom corner was something completely different.

It was a small little photo printed on high gloss paper courtesy of Kinko's. In the middle stood Nora, her hair up in her usual pigtails tied with red ribbons and outfitted in a black camisole and skirt. But one thing was different. She didn't often smile for pictures except for school, so this was a rare sight.

Dexter remembered now. She gave him this picture when they first got to High School. "Think of it as a business card." She had remarked. "And give me yours. This will allow us to remember what we look like in case we get lost. After all, this is a pretty big school." The reason seemed silly then, but Dexter was glad it happened.

'I wonder if she kept mine.' He pondered. 'And where's that picture of Mandark…'

He found it. It was under a pile of flyers and a bit crumpled. It wasn't a school picture, he could tell. Mandark's arm was behind Dexter's head giving him bunny ears. Meanwhile, Dexter had a goofy grin on his face and was ruffling Mandark's hair.

Dexter smoothed out the picture and then reposted it next to Nora's. 'Why…why can't things be as they were with him..?

"DEXTER!! MOM SAYS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!!!!"

'That Dee Dee…can't she ever let me work in peace?' Standing up from his work bench, he shuffled over to the elevator and deposited his lab coat on the way.

(At dinner…)

Dinner was chicken…again….Dexter had liked chicken before, but now that his mother had run low on cooking imagination, they'd been having it for weeks.

"I could just as easily have gone to Taco Bell." Dexter mumbled to himself as he picked at the food.

"So… I hear from Mandark's mother that the class trip is coming up…" His mother stated absentmindedly. Dexter suddenly became attentive. 'I forgot to ask them about it…shit it's probably not going to work now…'

"Yes mother."

"Well…your father and I have been talking…"

"Yes" His father interjected. "We think that it would be a good thing for you to go to Japan. It would give you a chance to relax from science and focus more on friends and having fun. In fact, we are going to make this trip mandatory. You have no choice in the matter."

Dexter was surprised. He expected them to say something about how much the cost was or that they would miss him too much like any normal parent would. But he decided to play along anyway.

"But…"

"No buts." His father said sternly. "It's high time you spent less time in that stuffy lab of yours and more time outside exploring the world around you."

"Ok father, mother. I admire your views and I will go on this trip as you have asked." He smiled to himself. This was exactly what he wanted.

"Good boy," Beamed his mother, "Now help your father clear the plates."

Dexter stood up from the table and grabbed his plate and Dee Dee's. As he did so, Dee Dee gave him a look as if to say 'You wanted this all along didn't you?' He just grinned as if to answer her question with 'Yes. Yes I have.'

**Alright that's the end of Chapter 2. Be on the lookout for three soon. The updates may take a little time as school gets in the way…yuck. But in any case, please ****please****PLEASE**** R&R. It would be most appreciated. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright another chapter is here! I'm really sorry that the wait time is long, and just so you know this story is going to get pretty long itself…I'm not sure how many chapters yet, so please bear with me on this one. Oh and R&Rs are always appreciated.**** One last note: This chapter is being told in Mandark's POV. In other words, in the la****st chapter, Dexter came home, did things in the lab, ****and then**** had**** dinner. But in this chapter, it starts at the end of the day again except tells what happens to Mandark instead. Just wanted to clear everything up, sorry for the delay. So without further or do, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Mandark rushed outside the building and raced to the bus stop. It always got crowded when school let out and he knew that a lot of people took the bus.

Catching his breath, he stumbled over to the bench and sat down, setting his backpack down by his feet.

He then unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a copy of the Stephen King novel.

'I've got to finish that book before Dexter. Or else he'd never let me live it down…' He thought while quickly flipping through the pages of the 11th chapter.

He had always been somewhat of a speed reader, but unlike most, he could quickly grasp the concept of whatever he read. This made it quite easy for him to study for tests, not that he needed to.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Mandark heard the familiar sound of screeching tires as the bus pulled up to the curb. 

Using his finger as a temporary one, he groped around in the front pocket of his backpack for something to use as a bookmark.

He felt the corner of what he thought was a flyer and pulled it out, quickly stuffing it in the book.

Meanwhile he took his bus pass out of his pocket and jumped up from his seat, securing his place in the line to board.

After boarding the bus and sitting in his usual front corner window seat, he pulled out the book again.

Several other students who passed him whispered to each other and one student spoke even spoke to him.

"Watcha reading Man_dork_?" He taunted.

Mandark decided not to acknowledge him as he knew it would just result in unnecessary teasing.

"I _said _watcha reading?!!" The boy said angrily, and shoved Mandark against the side of the bus hard.

Fortunately, another student came over and directed the boy's attention elsewhere, giving Mandark a chance to recover.

He pushed his glasses back up onto his face as they had slipped down. Then he noticed something was missing.

His book. He looked on either side and then looked down. It was there, but was shoved roughly underneath his backpack and a corner was bent.

Gently, he picked it up and fixed the corner. He opened to the page with the bookmark and began to read again. But something else caught his eye.

The bookmark, which he had thought was a flyer, turned out to be more then that- it was a picture.

He held it closer and smiled a bit at finally realizing what it was of.

It was that picture from long ago, the one of Dexter and himself.

Dexter was grinning and ruffling his hair, while Mandark gave Dexter bunny ears.

Mandark sighed. So much had changed from that fateful day last year. To be more specific, the day Mandark confessed his attraction to Dexter. He remembered it very clearly…

--------------------------------------

_"Hey ummm…Dexter?"_

_"Yes Mandark?"_

_"There's something I've been meaning to uh say to you for a while now."_

_He was nervous, but not quite sure why. He had practiced this over and over again in front of the mirror for the past week. He had even memorized lines to help him feel more comfortable._

_But for some reason, saying it to Dexter now, while they were sitting out in his backyard while his parents were doing yoga, it was much much more difficult._

_"Well__uh__you see __I__…." He fumbled for the words. He hated how cool and collected Dexter appeared, while he himself was crumbling to pieces._

_'Alright just come out with it!' He told himself._

_"I…I feel an attraction to you Dexter!" He blurted. Then without waiting to hear Dexter's reaction he ran out the gate in his backyard and rushed out into the little forest behind his house_

_Then he sat himself down on a log and buried his face in hands, sobbing._

_'Why was I such a fool?' He thought to himself. 'It's pointless to feel these feelings toward Dexter when clearly__**must **__have feelings for a girl. Probably Nora too…'_

_Then he heard the crunching of feet approaching him. "Mandark? Mandark where are you? It's silly to hide from me."_

_"Go away." Mandark mumbled, still hurt and sore from crying._

_But Dexter didn't listen and eventually located him and sat down with him._

_"Mandark listen…"_

_"I don't want to listen to you Dexter." Mandark said abruptly. _

_"I'm tired of always being the one to listen. This time, __**you **__listen."_

_Dexter didn't say anything and Mandark took it as a sign to proceed._

_"Dexter." He continued, gently reaching out and taking his hand. "I don't know what it is, but lately every time I'm around you I feel this warm feeling and my heart gets fluttery."_

_Dexter didn't seem to flinch either as Mandark, ever so softly, stroked Dexter's cheek._

_"I think __its__ love, and I know that you probably don't feel the same way as I do but I just wish…I just wish you'd give it a chance.__ So…so…would you please?"_

_Mandark then realized that that last part sounded a bit desperate and he bit his bottom lip, cursing his nervousness once more._

_Silence enthused between the two of them, as Mandark had expected__ and just as he was about to speak to break the silence, Dexter did instead._

_"Mandark….I….I like you, but not in the way you like me. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate, but I actually have feelings for someone else."_

_Mandark didn't fidget after hearing this. He didn't cry either. He just nodded as he knew that this would be the outcome. _

_"Nora right?"_

_Dexter gave him a shy look and then playfully punched his shoulder, the tension earlier between them gone._

_"Y-yeah but don't tell anyone alright? It would ruin my image as collected scientist."_

_Mandark knew that wasn't the real reason, but he played along jokingly, glad that there wasn't any awkwardness between them._

_"We should probably be getting back." Dexter stated after another pause in the conversation. "After all we don't want your parents to worry."_

_"Nah…" Mandark replied. "They're off doing yoga. They probably haven't even noticed we left the house."_

_They both chuckled as they made their way back to the backyard. But before they reached the gate, Dexter put a hand on Mandark's shoulder._

_Mandark froze in his tracks and quivered slightly. Dexter's touch caught him completely off guard._

_"But Mandark…If it never does work out between Nora and I then…then I'd like to try it…you and I. But I'm not making any promises ok?"_

_Mandark smiled a little smile and nodded. "Ok."_

_Then they went back to the house where they found Mandark's parents preparing tofu burgers…_

------------------------------------

Thinking about the past like that had caused emotions he had pushed down to swell up again.

He quickly pushed his nose back into the book in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts.

But this was to no avail.

Finally he gave up, closing the book and stuffing it away again.

He then turned his head to look out the window.

'Why?' He pondered. 'Why do I treat Dexter so terribly? He said that if it didn't work out with Nora that he'd give it a chance. So why am I so distant?!!?'

Mandark was angry. He knew that his actions weren't justified and now he wanted to change.

But suddenly it hit him. It wasn't Dexter who was standing in his way of being friendly again. It was Nora.

She was his rival, he had quickly discovered the following year. Dexter spent more and more time with her and consequently spent less with him.

By doing so, it had made Mandark feel even more isolated. But what could he do? If he tried to spend more time with Dexter, he would be accused of being to clingy and then Dexter would bring up what he had said before.

And yet if he tried to spend more time with Nora and act nicely toward her like he used to, Dexter would accuse him of liking her and then he wouldn't speak to him.

'I'm so foolish, thinking this way about my friends.' Mandark said scolding himself as he pulled the line for the bus to stop.

He exited, and thanked the bus driver, who as usual only acknowledged him with a grunt and a slam of the doors behind him. 'Is the whole world out to get me?' he questioned while opening his front door.

Making his way to the kitchen, he called out to his parents.

"Mother? Father? I'm quite hungry, but not sure if I should eat something yet. Are we having dinner soon?"

After hearing no response, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a chocolate soy bar from the fridge and set his books down by the table.

That's when he noticed a sticky note posted on the side of the fridge. "Hmm…I wonder what this is?"

His parents had somewhat of a sticky note addiction. What's worse they would leave them all over the place sometimes on his dinner plate or on his toothbrush.

It read: 'Dear Mandark: We're off on a hike up to Mt. Everest and to see the monasteries that surround it. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner. There's some food in the fridge, just heat it up. Oh and also we gave you some money for that trip that's coming up. Hope it's enough. Have a good time and remember to stay positive! Love, Mommy and Daddy"

Mandark rolled his eyes and smiled. His parents were always like that, encouraging him to always be happy and to trust the stars.

Looking on the counter, he found a check. Not looking at the value, he folded it over and placed it in his pocket. He then shuffled toward his room making himself a mental promise.

'I've got to open up more to Dexter…I have to…'

And with that, he closed the door to his room shut.

**Hope you liked it…I personally thought it was just ok plus it took forever to write. Anyways, sorry if it got a little OOC, but I really did try my best to keep this chapter IC. Oh and the next few chapters may take a while to upload. But I'll give you a little preview of what's to come….the next chapter will be another school one and sometime soon one will be in Nora's POV too. So as they say in the television business, stay tuned!**


End file.
